Maximum Ride: Just Because I Miss Her
by ActionsSpeakLouderThanWords
Summary: This is when Fang and Max are split up. This is how they REALLY miss each other. FAXNESS!


**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these wonderful characters, they all belong to the one the only JAMES PATTERSON!**

**This takes place right after Fang left Max in the third book. This is how Max and Fang REALLY miss each other. Be warned, a very very very long one shot!**

Just Because I Miss Her

Max's POV

Well we're flying to Europe, on a plain. Yes a plain. It's small and claustrophobic. And I am SO freaked that everywhere I turn there is going to be an eraser! The only good thing about this is that, if the plain crashes, we survive yah! Oh and we're flying first class. Angel's mind powers, incase you were wondering.

"Hey Max, come watch this movie with me." Angel said. Why not?

"Okay sweety, I'm coming." I walked over to where Angel was sitting and looked at the screen. Turns out the movie that she was watching was some weird soap oprah. Where she got it, I don't know.

"Oh Carlos don't leave me! What about the kids?" The really annoying lady said on the movie.Suddenly the characters on the screen started to, morph, if that is the right word. Anyway, there standing where the man named Carlos had been, was Fang!

"I'm sorry Max, but I can't stand Ari. It's me, or him." Fang said all dramatic, boy was this cheesy.

"But Fang, he saved out lives." I was standing where the really annoying girl had been clutched onto Fang's arm.

"I don't care. Pick one." Fang said shaking me off.

"I c-can't." TV me, said. I was sobbing into Fang's shoulder now. He turned away from me and headed for the door.

When his hand was one the knob he turned to me and said, "Then I guess this is goodbye Max." And with that he walked out of the door.

I shook my head. The characters turned back to normal. Well that was weird.

"Max? Are you okay?" Nudge asked.

"Oh she's fine Nudge. She was just imaging that that was her and Fang. She misses him a lot." Angel said. That child scared me sometimes.

I stared at Angel for a moment before saying, "That's not it honey, I'm just a little hungry." I turned and headed toward my seat to eat the stake sitting in front of me. The only problem was, I wasn't that hungry anymore. Fang loved steak.

Fang's POV

Well we're in California, about a day after we left Max. The sun is shining, the birds are singing, and I, am totally miserable! We're sitting at a table at the beach (yeah just HAD to be the beach) Well we're just listening to music. Iggy "bought" a wireless radio.

"Oh why was I so stupid?

To, let you go.

I'll never forgive myself you know."

(A/C Sorry if those are really bad lyrics, made them up myself. Aren't you proud of me?)

"What are you listening to?" I asked directing my question at Iggy.

"Don't ask me. Gazzy is the one picking the songs." He replied in a bored tone.

"Gaz, change it." I said in an impatient tone.

"Oh, snippy snippy. Something bothering you?" Iggy said, finding this much more interesting than music.

"Nope, just sick of that song." I said. Lied was more like it. Something was bothering me. Like something missing. And that song was just making it worse.

Just as Gazzy was reaching to turn the dial Iggy said,"Wait I want to change it! You pick stupid songs! I choose!" Iggy brushed the Gasman's hand away. A new song came on.

"I see you in my dreams, there at night.

Just wishing I could hold you tight.

Then I know, I know, you'll be alright.

But I know that that's not possible, because

You're gone, just gone."

"UGH! Just turn it off!" I was starting to see a pattern here, talking about loss. Well if you don't get it then you're pretty slow. But I was not crawling back to her just because I miss her. If she still had Ari, and I know that she did, then I was defiantly not going back. She's putting everyone in danger.

She can save the world her way, and I can save it mine.

Max's POV

Ugh! I can not get Fang out of my head! Everyone looks like him! I started following one thinking it was Fang, until I saw her purse. But I am not going to go crawling back to him because I miss him! He can try and save the way his way, and I'll actually save it my way!

'So sure of yourself Max?'

_The voice, lovely. What's that supposed to mean?_

'I'm glad you think I'm lovely Max.'

_Hav'nt you learned sarcasm by now?_

'You can't keep worrying about Fang. He's just a distraction to what you're really supposed to be doing. You'll see him time."

_What if I don't want to see him in time? _I shot back.

'Max, don't be a baby!"

"I'm being the baby? He's the on who ran off!" I must have said that out loud because Nudge and Ari gave me this weird look.

"She's okay guys. She's just fighting with the voice, if she or Fang is being a baby." Angel said rather calmly. I just starred at her, baffled. That child scares me sometimes.

_How did you know that Angel? _I asked in my head.

"Oh I can hear it Max."

"You can? Can you always hear it?" Because this was news to me.

"Yeah. Sometimes, when I am sleeping, and you are taking watch, I can hear it. It gets really annoying." She said.

"Oh, how come you never told me sweety?" I felt kind of guilty for keeping her up at night.

"I didn't want you to freak out anymore than you already were. Don't feel guilty Max. It's not your fault." I swear that kid acts a lot older than she looks. Angel smiled when she read my thoughts.

"Well, now that that is established. Max? Can we go shopping? I've always wanted to go shopping in Paris! And we MUST see the Eiffle Tower! Now why I see why they call it the city of lights, it is SO light here. And it's night, so you'd think it'd be dark! Oh let's go in here!" Before I could stop her Nudge was already in the store picking out shirts off the rack. I stepped inside. It was like girly madness here. Don't get me wrong, I don't care if other people like girly, it's just not for me. I never had to go in these kind of stores because Fang would wine and complain so much.

I looked around to see Nudge showing Ari the shoes she just HAD to have. I looked over and spotted Angel holding up something that looked like a pink frilly monster.

Fang's POV

We were in some abandoned store room. I am taking first watch while Gazzy and Iggy sleep. I don't know how Max does it, you know, the whole parenting thing. I mean Iggy I don't have to parent, because, well, he's my age. I just have to tell him to knock things off when he's being annoying but the Gasman. We were walking today, and The Gasman reached for my hand, then took it back right away because he realized that I wasn't Max. I mean, I don't want to be mean or anything but I have an image to maintain. And holding a little kids hand would totally ruin that. Ugh, it would be so much easier if Max were here, to do the whole parenting thing, because, I wouldn't be the one doing it. God I miss her. I miss everything about her. The way she breaths in her sleep. Or the way she secretly smiles to herself when she is yelling at Iggy for one of his bombs, the way she laughs to herself when Nudge is rambling on and on. Or the look on her face when she asks Angel where she heard that bad word, and Angel tells Max that she was just thinking it. The way she gets mad at me for sneaking up behind her or ruffling The Gasman's hair. I think I've taken all of this for granted. I sighed.

"What's wrong?" Iggy asked from behind me. I jumped. "A little jumpy there?" How he knows that I jumped is beyond me, I mean he is blind for god's sake.

"I thought you were asleep." I said, still trying to catch my breath.

"Yeah, well I guess I woke up. Now are you going to tell me why you are upset?" Iggy replied getting impatient.

"Nothing, nothing is wrong." I lied, what a surprise.

"Mmhmmm. Don't lie to me Fang, it's not gonna work."

"Not lying Ig. Just drop it. Okay?" I said. This was really starting to piss me off.

"No, not okay. Something is deffinatley bothering you. I can hear it in your breath. It's not normal. Remember when we were still at the school? And whenever the whitecoats would take Max for testing, and just left us? Well, whenever she was gone, your breath got all short. That's what it is doing now. You miss her. I get it. I miss her too. She and you are my best friends. It doesn't feel right, splitting up our family like this. Look at Gaz, he misses Angel like crazy. Who wouldn't miss her freaky way of reading minds and talking to fish? And it's way too quiet without Nudge." I heard his voice wobble with Nudge's name. He must really miss her, they were pretty close. "And Max taking charge. But you did the right thing. We were in danger with Ari there. And it's not like we'll never see them again. Right?" I looked up into his non seeing eyes.

"I don't know Ig." His expression changed from sympathy, to anger. But there was something else, pain. Pain was etched in every crevice in his face.

"What do you mean you don't know? Why wouldn't we meet up with them after the world is safe?" He asked. The eyes that only saw darkness glistened with tears that he refused to let go.

"I'm thinking the worst Ig." He turned away from me. Probably to hide away the tear that he just couldn't tame.

"Don't even think that." He said, still with his head turned to the other side. I let my head fall to my hands. How could I let this happen? We should have never have been separated. I'm such an idiot. Now she could be killed. Why do you think I kept such a close watch on her? It's not that I don't think that she can't take care of herself. I, I just would never forgive myself if something happened to her. It doesn't matter if a piano fell on top of her. I would still blame myself. I'm just so overprotective of her. And now I know why. I love her. I truly love her. That's why I'm not this protective over Nudge, or Angel. I am protective over them. Just, not as much as I am with Max.

"I'll take over watch. You get some sleep." Iggy's pain filled voice cut across my thoughts.

"Yeah, sleep." I replied

Max's POV

Fang was my back up, my comfort. When things got bad, I looked to him. I never thought of being without him. I never thought he would just leave. And to let you know, I was hurt, I am hurt. I mean I kissed him for god's sake! And it was not just a peck on the lips like at the beach! It was like lip locking people! I mean, I know that I kinda ditched him. Is that why he left? Because I felt uncomfortable kissing him? Was that a test or something? To see if, I really loved him? I mean after the kiss on the beach, sure I was confused, but not this much. Now I am starting to feel things I've never felt before. I miss him so much. Don't get me wrong I miss Gazzy and Iggy so much too, but in a brotherly sort of way. But with Fang, it's different.

"Max, can we talk?" Nudge interrupted my thoughts. She had been kinda quiet tonight, I wonder what was up.

"Sure Nudge. You've been sorta quiet latley. What's up?" I said.

"I've just been thinking." She said sitting down next to me. Well that explains a lot. It would really make me mad if she hadn't have explained herself.

"About what?"

"Well, I just really miss Fang, Gazzy and I-Iggy." Oh look at the pain I've caused her. Wait a minute, this was Fang's fault! He is the one who left!

"I know sweety. I miss them too." I put a comforting arm around her.

"When do you think we'll see them again?" I really didn't have an answer to that. I caught her eye and saw that she had tears rolling down her beautiful dark face.

"I don't sweety. I really don't." I said.

"But we will see them again? Won't we?" She looked up into my face with her big beautiful brown eyes. The same eyes, that, Fang couldn't say no to.

"I don't know Nudge." This hurt me so much. A new fountain of tears were now flowing down her cheeks. I fought hard to keep tears form stinging my cheeks. Just a little longer before I could get her to go to sleep.

We sat there for a little bit. I stroked her hair, Iggy used to do this all the time when she couldn't get to sleep. She would always fall asleep in his lap. They are suffering because Fang and I are so stupid, and just couldn't admit that we are wrong. God I hate my stubbornness. I finaly got her to sleep. She fell asleep in my lap. But I thought I caught her say good night Iggy. Poor kid. I laid her downright beside Angel. I cryed the rest of the night. Next time I see Fang, I am going to kill him.

**Please please please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I will love you forever! And that is a good deed! Do you know what happens to you when you do good deeds? You get this huge glow around you! And then people are like wow that blinding glow must mean that they did a good deed! I'm going to go befriend that nice person who did a good deed! I mean who doesn't want a huge glow around them? So to get the glow you must review my story! Oh and by the way, sorry that if that like the longest oneshot you have ever heard!**


End file.
